


The Wolf and The Fox

by SerenityShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl was just a babe in her mother’s arms when their Clan was attacked. They searched and searched for their loved, for their husband and father, until they could no more. They found a nice small town and though it was not their home, they were accepted because her mother was a healer. They were happy until her mother’s health began to slowly decline. No one, though they wanted to help desperately as she had helped them, could help her. Her mother understood and being the kind and gentle woman she was, she found a den and made it comfortable for her and the girl, so the latter could be safe and that the former would not impede on the Clan’s survival.</p><p>	 She was 10 when the Sickness finally took her Mother away. Not even the healer who her mother had taught could help save her. No one knew where the Sickness had come from. It just appeared one day, spreading like wildfire from Clan to Clan. Some say it was simply tainted food. Some say it was a curse. No one knows the true cause only that it appeared and disappeared quickly but left lasting effects. The entire clan mourned for the loss of such a person and the girl, well, she disappeared as mysteriously as the Sickness had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> The ending will definitely be re-written at some point but since I haven't really posted anything in a very long time, I thought this would be good for now. Please let me know if you catch any typos or grammar issues and also, let me know If I need to tag anything else. 
> 
> It’s not really stated but Stiles is 18 in this fic. Also, technically it’s interspecies but nothing truly ‘sexual’ happens while they’re in animal form. I hope you enjoy!

Of all the four seasons, this was her favorite and her most hated. She overviewed her territory from the rocky outcrop extending from her den, which really could be the den of an entire Clan if she wasn’t by herself. A small noise of sadness rose in her throat but she quelled it. There really was no use in pitying herself. She had had 7 years to get used to it. She actually kind of liked the solace of it though every now and then she did want a friend. Maybe even a Mate and her own kits one day but that may have just been the pheromones talking. Mating season wouldn’t start for another week and it really didn’t have as much as an effect on her human form than her vulpine form but her hormones and pheromones did have a noticeable surge. She shook her head and started to lick at her paws as she took in her surroundings. The smell of the new leaves pushing out of the ground. The sound of her fellow forest mates (who didn’t really like the hyperactive fox in their midst and stayed away from her, even the other foxes who were always drawn to her pheromones but then realizing it was her, would tuck tail and run away) moving around in the new foliage and the river happily bubbling a few meters away. The breeze in the air, carrying along with it the scents of the forest. Damp earth, new life, Wolf scent.

_Wolf Scent?_

She yipped in surprise as the last scent fully hit her. She jerked up taking in the forest. She had the benefit of high ground and being downwind so the wolf probably had no idea she was there. She hopped to her paws and made her way down from the outcrop. She was curious. There were no wolves in this forest. It was California for Pete’s sakes. Well, there wasn’t much of a Dwarf fox population either but whatever.

_Maybe it’s just a pet that got lost or something like that._

It had happened before. A few of the humans from the town had come camping and brought their dogs and they’d gotten off their leashes. They’d caught her scent and followed it until they found her. She ended up leading them back to their owners and all had been well. Well, whatever Wolfy was doing here, she was going to scope it out and if he was someone’s pet, she could probably get him to chase her and lead him back to town. There was a nice place for animals who were lost to go and Scott, the boy who worked there, and his boss, Deaton, were really nice and gave her treats whenever she came around.

When she got the soft and plush grass at the bottom of the rocks, she jumped down and made her way into the underbrush, trying to find the scent that had her curiosity piqued. She made sure to stay out of the other predators’ ways because she liked her fur and body the way it was, thank you very much and she was a lover and not a fighter. She searched for a few minutes but the scent was lost to the wind. She huffed, slightly disappointed because it had been awhile since anything really interesting happened, but shrugged it off and headed for the river. She was already down from her den so she might as well take the time to bathe herself and it had been awhile since she had bathed in her human form.

The day was warm and it really was the perfect spring day. She stretched out her body and began to walk toward the water. With each step, her body changed and morphed, becoming the shape of tall and gangly teenage girl though anyone could see she wasn’t all human by the two tall orange vulpine ears and long tail that curled around her covering her sex. Her hair was long and wavy, brushing just under the curve of her backside. She was petite and small, in all areas, but that came with her kind, not because of any outside reasons. She was covered in small dark spots, which her mother used to say were kisses from the sun but her skin was pale. The water was nice, clean and cool as when she dipped her feet in. She’d almost forgotten how good the spring water felt against her skin and she couldn’t help the giggle that rose in her throat as she splashed around and played. Due to being alone more oft than not, she was good at making her own fun.

She stood and waded to the middle where there was a nice circle of rocks. It was the deepest, coming up to just below her waist. She submerged herself up to her chest and sighed. She dragged her hand along the bottom of the river, gathering up sand, and rubbed it against her body until her skin was healthily pink. She reached up parting her hair so that it fell over her shoulders. She leaned against one of the bigger rocks and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift. Being in this form made her vulnerable so she didn’t often do this. She closed her eyes and breathed out, relaxing against the rock. The sound of water being disturbed behind the rock had her freezing in place, eyes popping wide open. Usually when she was in this form, the others stayed away because her scent was that of a human and not a fox. She moved slow as to not disturb the water and peered around the rock, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

A large wolf was sitting on the bank, leaning over and lapping at the water. As far as she could tell, he, and he was a he, could not tell she was there so she took the time to look him over. Instinctively, she knew that wolves were never to be taken lightly but there was something about this one that just made her feel melancholy. His fur was black though she could see it was dulled. He looked strong and sleek, like he was used to protecting a large pack but there was something sad about the air around him. As she watched, his snout tilted up as if he caught the scent of something and his lips peeled back from his teeth as he snarled at some unseen animal. He let out a large howl that had her even trembling. Whatever was there took off and the wolf, followed the unknown animal’s example. She quickly got out of the water and shifted, running home to her den.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfy marked out his territory the day after the incident at the river and she could clearly smell his scent so she stuck to the parts of her territory that didn’t cross anywhere near him. It was a few days later when she felt comfortable enough to leave her designated boundary lines. Her curiosity was starting to overwhelm her instincts to stay away and she had to see the wolf again. She choose to start at the river and see if she could catch any fresh scents. When she got there, she could smell his border even across the water and decided to do the most idiotic thing she had ever done. She stepped into the water, walking as far as she could before starting to swim across the wide stretching river. She struggled a bit near the middle but pushed her way across. She finally found the ground of the other side and threw herself ashore, panting and tired. She took a few breaths before righting herself and shook out her fur. A low growling found its way to her ears and they twitched back in fear. Her eyes slowly moved up.

Blazing green eyes met hers and she jerked in fear. Wolfy was angry and it clearly showed in the snarl he sent her way as he started to advance in her direction, growling. Before he could reach her, she scrambled back into the water and swam frantically back to her side. She started to run, fearing for her life as soon as she reached her bank. He chased after her, still growling. She ran for as long as she could before it felt like she was going to fall from exhaustion. Fortunately, she collapsed underneath a thicket of thorns. She rasped out quick breaths, trying to fill her burning lungs. He came into the clearing and she sat back almost immediately, fur bristling. He scented the air and growled, not being able to see her. He stopped, though, and it almost sounded like he snorted when he realized where she was.

He sat back on his haunches and yipped at her, pawing at the entrance to her little hideaway. She gnashed her teeth as he got closer and then was almost on top of her. He took a swipe at the burrs, yelping a bit when his underfoot came into contact with the splinters. She pulled back further into the bushes and he pressed further in to get at her. She growled her own little growl at him then with a puff of her tail, she turned her back to him, confident that the thorns would keep him back. He growled, clearly displeased with the display of disobedience and dug at the thorns again, almost frantically. She was close to the edge of the thicket and was just about to wiggle through it when he let out a loud agonizing whine.

She froze. She didn’t like the sound of that. He sounded hurt and it made her feel bad that she may have caused that. She doubled-back and could see him, a few feet away from the thicket, gnawing frantically at his front right paw. She could see and smell the copper of bright red blood. She let out a small whine and the wolf’s eyes snapped up, ears pricking forward. He bared his teeth, readying himself to pounce on her but the minute he set his paw down, he fell forward with another whine of his own. She wiggled her way out from the thicket and slowly approached him. He snapped at her and she jumped back but she just inched forward again until she was almost level with his paw. Wolfy’s growl, which had been a constant hum in her ears, grew deeper but she persisted, instincts screaming at her to run. Her tongue darted out to lick at the blood and he snapped again, causing her to jump back.

A flare of annoyance rose within her and on the rush of adrenaline, she snapped back at him, little yips that almost sounded like _I’m trying to help you. You damn Sourwolf._

His growl stopped and he looked at her curiously, slowly moving his paw out closer to her. She looked dubiously at it then at his snout but her tongue went out again and she licked as much blood as she could to clean it. Then, when it was clean enough for her to see the thorn, she looked up at him again just to make sure he wasn’t going to kill her for this and fitted her sharp delicate teeth around it, yanking it out quickly and getting out of the way as he flailed, growling. She spit the thorn out and darted back under the bush, just in case he changed his mind about eating her. Wolfy licked at his paw, cleaning up the fresh blood then he looked over at her hiding spot. He gave a loud yip then disappeared.

 _Ungrateful wolf._ She glared at the trees he disappeared into then, puffing her tail up, got out of the thorns and headed home.

A rabbit appeared on her border line and she knew that a truce had been reached between them.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the days went on, Wolfy started coming to her boundary more often. She wasn’t always sure why, because she made it clear that he could come through anytime, but he would always just sit there, silently watching. She tried to get him to play. She may have been fully grown but he really was the only one in this forest that would even come near her. The most he ever did was put a paw out and when she made to jump at it, he’d push her down and groom her. The first few times were weird but they fell into their own little pattern. She was happy. She finally had a friend, dare she say, Clan member.

Then it all went to shit when she figured out why Wolfy never crossed into her territory.

The pheromones were at their ripest and she was preparing to wait it out in human form. Her den was already stocked well with food but she needed water and the only way to carry water back to her den was on two legs with gourds. She had five gourds that she had carved from Calabash plants she found scattered through the woods, tied together with a rope that campers had left behind. The four she had already filled were lined up on the shore besides her. She straightened up to cap the last one and was surprised when her sensitive ears twitched.

“Why hello there, my sweet little fox.”

The gourd slipped from her hand as she looked up in surprise, tail instinctively wrapping around her. There was a man standing on Wolfy’s bank and he looked far from friendly. His nostrils were flared and he was smiling wolfishly. His scent reminded her of Wolfy but it was different, corrupted and smelling like ash. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was naked as she was and there was a clear reaction to her scent. His smile turned into a wicked grin and he began to advance toward the river. There was a rustle to the man’s right from a bush and before the man could take another step, a black blur emerged from it and had the man by the throat. Wolfy looked up and his eyes flashed blue in warning.

She didn’t think twice and dropped to all fours, hitting the ground running. She could hear the sounds of the wolves fighting behind her and could only hope that Wolfy would win.

She’d worry about the fact that he was two-natured later.

She was halfway to the clearing where her den was when she stopped cold in her tracks as a howl pierced the night. It was a victory cry. She sped up determined to make it to her den and she heard crashes through the brush behind her and it just made her run that much faster. She couldn’t deny that being chased was exciting though. A part of her was scared to death at knowing that she was potential prey but there was another part of her that was ecstatic. Another two-natured being actually found her scent compelling enough to pursue her. That same part was begging her to stop, to let whichever wolf behind her catch her, let him mount her, let him breed her.

 _Our kits would be strong and healthy,_ it whispered, _we can make a new Clan._

It was that thought alone that made her body slow by a hair, giving the wolf the advantage he needed to pounce on her and pin her smaller vulpine body to the fresh dirt. She struggled, wiggling and writhing, to free herself but the wolf growled deeply and sealed his teeth around her neck, bracketing her with his bigger body. She whimpered, feeling the strength in those teeth, the power he held over her existence and then, his scent finally found its way to her senses. It was Wolfy! She finally went still, letting him know of her submission. A purring-like noise started low in his throat and he loosened his hold. In its stead, his tongue came out and began licking at the scruff of her neck were his teeth had been. She was still trembling in left-over fear but the more he groomed her, the less fearful and more relaxed she became.  
She wriggled a bit, wanting to turn over and he growled at her, probably thinking she was trying to get away again but she yipped at him, and licked at his paws, letting him know she wasn’t. He begrudgingly let her roll over but the way his ears seem to pull back, he enjoyed the extra show of submission she did by showing her belly. He nosed her stomach and it made her tail bristle in pleasure. She started squirming again because there was an itchy burning spreading along her skin, under her fur. The purring he’d been doing, having never stopped, deepened into a growl and she knew she wasn’t the only one who noticed the air thickening.

His body moved up away from hers, though his front paws remained in their place by her head. Slowly she watched as Wolfy’s fur rippled and then slowly receded, leaving only tan skin in its wake. When his transformation was done, Wolfy’s human form towered above her. He was painfully handsome and almost immediately she felt embarrassment and shame. She couldn’t help but feel that her own human form would make him run away. She knew that she wasn’t pretty as the other two natured beings she encountered were.

“Shift.” His deep voice rumbled and she shivered at the timbre.

She turned her head away and refused to meet his eyes.

He growled again and she could see his claws lengthen and dig into the ground beside her.

“Shift.” He demanded, almost snarling and she winced.

With her head still turned away, she closed her eyes and let the change ripple through her fur. Soon, she could feel the contrast of soft grass beneath her and warm skin against her own bare skin. She didn’t even dare to open her eyes. Just because he liked the way she smelled didn’t mean he would like her physically. The hand on the side she was facing away from cupped her chin and she felt him move her face back forward. She opened her mouth, to apologize, to make excuses and run away, to…be kissed with an insistent tongue?

Her eyes popped open, only to see that his were closed as his tongue began to probe her mouth like he was chasing the taste of the berries she’d eaten earlier. He seemed to sense that she had opened her eyes because he opened his eyes, caressing her tongue and she was staring into amazing eyes, pupils almost black. He pulled back making her clutch at him, when she felt the prickling of heat coming back. It went away when he leaned down again and licked the seam of her lips, laying more of his cool body on top of hers. She felt him, hard and thick against her leg and she had to whimper slightly at how large he seemed. He radiated smugness, smiling against her skin as he kissed his way down her face, over her neck, down her sternum until he was once again towering above her.

“I’m the Alpha now.” He rumbled, eyes flashing red and she shook at the power of his voice. “Do you know what that means?”

She could only shake her head in affirmation.

“Good.” He smirked then he pounced on her, wet hot mouth latching onto her sensitive nipple. She cried out, hand flying up to bury itself in his hair even as his other hand came up to tug on her other nipple. He growled, causing her to tremble at the vibrations and pulled off, her hand falling to the wayside.

“Fuck, so responsive. Just the right size, too.” He said, before taking one of her breasts into his palm, rubbing it. “You’re fucking perfect. Bet you taste fucking wonderful, with all that sweet smelling slick dripping from you.”

She moaned, digging partially shifted nails into the ground as her body arched up which made his eyes only burn hotter.

“Oh, you want that?” He asked, lips twitching into a wicked grin. “Wanna feel my tongue lapping at your clit, sucking up all your juices, hmm? Gotta talk to me, baby. I can’t do anything unless I know what you want.”

“Y-yes.” She finally managed to get past to her lips after struggling a few times to find words, and wasn’t that a pleasant change?

He full out grinned and before she knew his head was buried between her legs and he was doing his very best to eat her whole. The pleasure was so intense and indescribable and it ricocheted throughout her entire body, zinging across every nerve. The amount of pheromones pumping out of her body meant she was in no means going to last long if he kept at her at the pace he was going and he didn’t even know her name. She started squirming, which didn’t deter him in any way and eventually, pulled her hands out of the ground and got a hold on his shoulders and pushed him away. He snarled at her, face wet with her juices and looked utterly feral in that moment, crouched on all fours and chomping at the bit to get back to her. She moaned feeling the heat crash back into her and he growled again, preparing to leap but she held up a hand and he stopped, a bit of his human side returning to his eyes.

“W-Wanna come.” She stumbled out, hands fisting in the grass to keep herself from reaching out for him, especially for the very obvious erection hanging from his powerful thighs. She inwardly winced when she realized what she had said. That was not what she meant to say at all. She licked her lips and he rumbled.

He growled and rolled his eyes, like she was being dumb. “Why’d you push me away then?”

“Stiles.” She breathed, fingers tightening on the grass until it was almost coming out by the root.

“What?” his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in what looked like jealousy. “Who the hell is Stiles?” He snarled, fingers shifting into claws. “You’re mine now!”

She shook her head and he growled even more, claws twitching like they were ready to tear something apart.

“My name. It’s Stiles.” She panted then whimpered when the pain began to ratchet through her body and he did leap at her then, whimper low in his throat, tackling her to the ground and slotting his hand between her thighs.

“Derek.” He whispered into her ear before licking at the lobe as he slipped a finger into her. It went in so easily, he groaned and she moaned. “You’re so fucking tight, Stiles.”

“Y-y-you-” She stuttered out as Derek began to move his finger and gently massaged inside of her. “You’re the first.”

His eyes glowed red and she could see the smugness on his face. “And only.” He added another finger then crooked them both and she cried out. “Mine to take, mine to fuck, mine to mate.” He snarled as he withdrew his fingers and nudged the head of his cock into her.

Stiles gasped at the extra burning sensation as the thick head stretched her for the first time and he leaned down to steal her lips again, distracting her from the pain as he plunged all the way into her. She gasped out, tearing away from the kiss as tears sprang from her eyes. Derek whined, stilling within her as he sensed her pain and suddenly, it was eased as his veins slowly turned black and he leeched the pain out. They panted into each other’s mouth, whimpers rising in Derek’s chest from not moving inside the tight wet heaven that was Stiles. Soon though, Derek could feel no more pain from her and her hips began to move ever so slightly against his.

He growled triumphantly as he began to move, almost violently, into her but Stiles just moaned and met him thrust for thrust. She had never experienced the pleasure that was washing over her in waves. MateMateMateMateMate, her mind screamed at her as she clung to him. He rolled them over in the grass so that she was on top and gripped tightly on her hips, as he pounded his cock into her. She gasped for breath as he literally knocked the breath out of her lungs with each powerful thrust into her core. It felt like he was pounding all the way into her cervix and she could swear she felt him in her womb already. The fire of her heat washed over her again and she leaned forward, digging her claws into his shoulders as she took control and rode his cock.

“Give it to me!” She demanded. “Breed me! Wanna feel your cum, making me fat with your pups. Want them growing inside me.”  
Derek rumbled, happily and did as his mate asked.


End file.
